User talk:Spongeman537
Hi, welcome to Spongebob Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Genealogy of SpongeBob SquarePants page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 16:53, 6 August 2009 Fan-Art Hello , Recently we posted a fan-art page today where you can post your fan-art of SpongeBob! Click here to take a look at the page you can your fan-art on. If you need help with anything, contact me on my talk page! Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) the most tv movie hey please don't make a episode season finale in season 2 im gonna make a spongebob tv movie it's very speical i called it sponge to coral desc: spongebob and friends saw a fish that never before seen they follow the fish but andy follow them too they saw a boat they've been capured later they saw a world called coral sea done is it good here's a picture of coral sea click here How? Well,since I'm in charge of Welcome to Sea Paradise!,how will we make the Season 2 episodes? -- User:SuperSaiyanKirby 00:38, 16 September 2009 Oh. -- User:SuperSaiyanKirby 00:49, 16 September 2009 Delete! Hey! Someone delete Welcome to Sea Paradise! I don't know who it is! Please comment on my talk page.User: MissAppear869 Oh, no! Does that mean we'll have to start the whole article all over again?! And it was one of the longest articles in the Wiki, it was! I was even going to write a cool episode for it!--William Leonard 09:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Phew, I found it again. Only the link to it from the spin-offs page was deleted.--William Leonard 09:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The Series The Thoughtful Hello! You are invited to The Series The Thoughtful. What do you think? Waiting for answer. Ordering Season of Welcome to sea paradise Hey! I Want to order a season to continue the show. Please let me because i loved the show.SpongeBob123 23:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I am doing this22:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC)22:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC)22:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC)22:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC)SPONGUIS 22:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Sea Paradise Video Games Would it be alright if I design a few video games for Welcome to Sea Paradise! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Sea Paradise Finale Should the series end after Season 11? Mr. Weird 23:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Nice series you got there. Mr. Weird 03:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quick question I can 't give you an accurate answer, but if you can, you can look around Wikia's site for solotions. Here's one link below, I'm not sure how much it will help, though. Take care! Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Underwater Paridise (or whatever its called). Just please read me Can you please make a new Underwater Paradise (or whatever) season cause I have a real special Episode. Flying Deadman (1 hour special) The Flying Dutchman's dad comes to Bikini Utopia and the Flying Dutchman needs everyone to be perfect. But everyones afraid of the Dutchman and the Deadman wants new friends. The only people available is SpongeBob and Patrick. Flying Dutchman: "This will not go well" Thanks for joining the staff! Thanxz for joining the staff of Sea Paradise!